<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Whole New World by shinriaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081402">A Whole New World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinriaaa/pseuds/shinriaaa'>shinriaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU where Mikasa is a thug, Adventure &amp; Romance, Aladdin AOT spin-off, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Freeform, Levi and Mikasa have the same age, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinriaaa/pseuds/shinriaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the King of Thieves in the underground city of Mitras, Levi wishes to be rich and alleviate his status better. But when a myth of a magical lamp caught his mist, he found out that it can fulfill three wishes. </p><p>But not until Mikasa Ackerman, a young thief that is ranking up above the spots of thieves, wishes to go with him too.</p><p>Or in which Levi and Mikasa go on a journey with their newfound friends, Isabel and Furlan to find the lamp, not knowing how dangerous the outside world is— with Titans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Mikasa Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter One</strong> | IN THE DARK</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">MIKASA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of people running and walking in the Underground pavements caught her ears as she dashed quickly into the darkness of uncertainty. The fog itself covers most of the small sidewalks, with the smell of rotten garbage and filth clinging on the area like it was a leech. Such disgusting abnormalities this world has given her made her want to fight more, and fucking get out of this prison she called her home for 11 years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shouldn’t belong here. Like everyone else living in this god-forsaken place, they should not be </span>
  <em>
    <span>here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa ran, her pace steady and calm as she jumped from roof to roof in each of the buildings, not wanting to let one of the Military Police get her. Her movements are frantic, as she dashed through the rugged roofs and buildings at such speed that the ones who are running after her— or even flying together using their shiny 3d maneuver gears, did not even catch her off guard. She knew that it’ll end up like this, as always when those goddamn horses caught her in some deals and trades that she is gladly having. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As if, they’ll catch her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was speeding from roof to roof, her feet never faltering to stop. Gritting her teeth, she could feel someone was watching her in the shadows. Slowly trailing after her like a hawk with a precise, calculated pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halting her steps underneath a building covered with a roof, she was glad that the sounds of the maneuver gears were gone. Now, only her labored breaths echoed softly on the dark walls. Her sharpened senses quickly turned to look behind, as if sensing the same person who was trailing her earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What in the world…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show yourself,” she ordered, her eyes squinting in the dark. There is no light, only the faint illumination from the Underground’s warm luminescence seeped through the damaged, holed roof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said—!” she was cut off by a dark, menacing voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really are a goddamn ankle-biter to those MPs, huh?” Mikasa shivered when she heard a low, husky voice hidden beneath the shadows. She clenched her fists and fixed her posture now ready to fight in case this man would attack her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snarled, “What do you want from me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man’s footsteps echoed in the building, now nearing her figure. She squinted her eyes again in the dark, but still, there is no sign of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay enough, don’t fret yourself. There is no goddamn light here, so just follow me,” he said, seemingly annoyed by the lack of light in the building where they were standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa curiously asked back, “Where—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just follow me. I’m not gonna kill you, at least,” he softly chuckled. “I’ll take you to my home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Home?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Who the hell is this man? And… are there many homes left in this god-forsaken place?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa momentarily dazed, not knowing how to react. Here she was, a stranger offering her to come into his house in the most impoverished, poverty-stricken communities in this land? How rare it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She relented, holding the dagger in her pants in case the man would seriously attack her if she lowers her guard— even the slightest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next thing she knew, Mikasa was following a well-built man as they traveled through the dimly lit city full of never-ending rotting souls. She could only see his shadow, now following him from afar. But he knew, and surprisingly he was aware that she was still following him in the distance they were having. The man had the same height as herself, even though she met men taller than her even though this place lacks sunlight to grow. She cannot even understand why, but she suspected that probably because of his parents. Mikasa ceased to grow, her height as of average women in this city— probably due to the reason of living in this sunless shit hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skipping through the rotting tires and filthy, stinky garbage sacks, she noticed the man turning into an alley on a street, and she fastened her steps to catch up. And before she knew it, she was standing behind him now, closer than before enough to see his similarly raven hair in the dim, warm light from the house they were facing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We're here. Make yourself comfortable,” he gestured for her to come inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa didn’t move and just stared up ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man defeatedly sighed, but she still didn’t even see his face. “Okay. I’ll come in first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the door and held it for her to come. The man was facing her now, and she could see his features clearly in the dim light of the house. His eyes were unique, now his bored eyes piercing her soul. His scowl didn’t falter, as his bangs covered half of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a fairly, good-looking man. And youthful, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop staring at me, brat. Come inside or those uniforms will haunt you down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa relented, her eyes widened, caught in a surprise by a moment before she took a step slowly into the house. The young man was still standing by the door, holding the doorknob as if he was waiting for her to come fully inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa’s eyes squinted in the brightness, but it was just an adjustment of the years living without any decent house. His house was surprisingly clean, it was also well arranged, especially the living room. There is a small kitchen and two adjacent rooms on both sides. The bathroom was located beside the kitchen, and Mikasa almost remembered her long-lost home in Shiganshina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She strides inside slowly and looks around until she sees the young man staring at her patiently with no incomprehensible emotions on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit, I’ll make tea,” he said and finally walked away, towards the kitchen in his small house. Mikasa heaved out her long-awaited sigh and sat on one of the rugged couches. It was homely… and never in her wildest dreams that she can visit a house like this in this rutted place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, the young man came back and placed two cups and a small kettle on a coffee table in front of the couch, where she was sitting. He sat beside her on the couch, keeping a safe distance of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” she asked defiantly, and the young man turned to look at her with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What deal?” she asked him once again before he lifted the kettle and poured a cup for him and her. The tea was boiling hot, and she almost wanted to drink it in one gulp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> thirsty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not poisoned,” he held the cup towards his lips and took a sip before eyeing her. “See?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she knew it, she held the cup and drank the tea in one, big gulp. It was scorching her tongue, but she doesn’t care. The tea reminds her of old family… </span>
  <em>
    <span>her father…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you get this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “My work. Same as you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa froze, her eyes widening momentarily. “Are you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scrutinizes him again now, more than before she met him in the dark. Dark hair framing his youthful, comely face in a famous undercut, his piercing dark blue eyes, and the same scowl that can make the thugs like her run away in a blink of an eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The infamous King of the Underground, the devil himself...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Levi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and took a sip again before leaning back into the couch, looking at her with his inquisitive yet slightly prying eyes. “Yes, I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Mikasa lives with Levi, a new face appeared to give them a job.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter Two</strong> | A NEW JOB</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">MIKASA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want me to do?" She asks, defiantly looking at him with a curious glance. Mikasa never ceased to turn her back on him, because she knew, as deadly as he was, his offers will gain her a fortune.</p><p> </p><p>Levi humms, putting the teacup into the table, his right arm spread over the couch's headrest lazily.</p><p> </p><p>"Just a job that I needed your skills with," he paused and took a glance at her. "I assure you, you wanted to get out from this shithole, yes?"</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa momentarily turned away, before sighing. "I do," she looked up at him, her gaze never breaking. "But how can I even trust you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Simple. We'll work together. As I said, I'm tired of those fuckers trailing me over and over again like a rat. I just wanted to get out," he took the pitcher and poured the liquid on his cup. "I'm sick of this city, you should know what the fuck we're dealing with too."</p><p> </p><p>"I know." she looked down on the floor, looking at the cleanest floor she'd ever seen in her life— it was shiny, and she could see a reflection of her face in it. Memories of the past were now flooding in her mind, but she never let her vulnerability get into her senses. She never trusted anybody, let alone the King of Thieves that could kill her— here and now.</p><p> </p><p>Changing the topic, she looked up to glance at him again and caught him sipping the tea in his teacup.</p><p> </p><p>"So... what's the job?"</p><p> </p><p>Levi sets the teacup back again on the table and looks at him idly. "We needed to find a lamp," he pauses but then Mikasa almost chortles in the stupidest thing she could ever hear from the infamous man himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A fucking lamp? How could a lamp save them?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Before you'll laugh your ass off, the lamp will help us get the fuck off here." he sternly assured her, but Mikasa never bit her tongue and started laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"W-where did you even... know that!" she said between her laughs, and Levi grunted, seemingly annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop, or else—"</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa cut him off, "—you'll kill me? No," she abruptly stood up. "I'm going to get out of here and I'll leave you on your own in finding a lamp that could not even fucking save us."</p><p> </p><p>Levi stood up, "No. Listen to me, we could join the Military and get out of this. If anything, we'll find the lamp outside."</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa was about to turn away, but stopped realizing the only way she could get out of here was to enlist in the Military, and being one of the Scouts can grant her freedom— or attain freedom. But then, she remembered being one of the Scouts can end her life, exposing herself to the infamous Titans beyond the walls. But then, there's no point fighting here... without any hope than to live, right?</p><p> </p><p>"You'll join... the Military?"</p><p> </p><p>Levi sighs, "I'm going to," he took a step closer to her, and his dark blue irises locked into her grey ones. "If you wanted to stay with me, suit yourself."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's been a month since she stayed with Levi, and there are frequent times she wishes to be alone, but then she trails him like a dog now in-between their illegal jobs. Mikasa loved killing and stealing, having the rewards from the clients all to herself, but then now, Levi takes it all— but well, as generous as he was, he never takes his share to himself. He gave the money all to Mikasa, but as payment for letting her stay with him, she just buy the rewards some food or she'll attempt to cook at their 'home'.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa grew with a nice family, with her parents that took care of her. But then, those human traffickers killed both of them, now, she was alone in the Underground. Now the time changed, and a stranger took her, and not just any stranger, the infamous thief himself was living with her now. Levi took care of her needs and blatantly gave her space on some occasions, other than their jobs. Sometimes, clients have mistaken them as a couple, so it's been better that they'll treat them this way so that they'll be feared more. One day, she was walking through the rotten streets towards their homely abode when she felt someone was trailing after her.</p><p> </p><p>She stopped and turned around, looking at a tall man with a black cloak and a cowboy hat, and he was strangely clean for a person dwelling over this filthy place.</p><p> </p><p>"You must be... Mikasa then? That runt's lover," he said, his voice menacing but Mikasa stood her ground.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want?" she asked back, and the man strides towards her.</p><p> </p><p>"Just wanted to introduce myself to the little girl who stole that rat's hollow heart," he cackled, and Mikasa almost grimaces the way he said those words. They may be pretending to be one, but Mikasa heeded no feelings for him. After all, love doesn't exist.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Kenny Ackerman," she froze at the surname, her eyes widening. "The rat's uncle. Just have a little job for him to make, but you're here so I trust that you'll send him this message right?"</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa steps backward, her eyes wide and in shock. She never knew... she has some family left. If the man is Levi's uncle... so Levi is her... <em>family</em>?</p><p> </p><p>But no... <em>it cannot be.</em> They are worlds apart, how can he be her cousin in any sort? Just a fucked up idea.</p><p> </p><p>"A-Ackerman... you are an Ackerman," she stuttered and Kenny curiously grunted at her. "Huh? Is that... clan familiar to you?"</p><p> </p><p>She never replied, and just continued to stare up ahead, still speechless at the revelation. How... <em>how could this possible?</em></p><p> </p><p>Kenny laughed without her reply and held his hat. "Who are you, lass?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm... I'm an—" He cut her off abruptly, holding her mouth as Kenny brought her towards a dark alley.</p><p> </p><p>"I know. Your face says it all," he whispered into her ear. "Where is the house both of you are living in?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" she croaked out, the realization hits her in the face when Kenny uttered some words.</p><p> </p><p>"The two of you got some job to do. For me. Getting that fucking lamp is a hassle," he smirked and disheveled her unruly hair. "You've been blessed to meet that little runt, lass. Our clan is small you see, I hope to see the day you'll pop kids with his seed from your belly.” he laughs again, and Mikasa almost punched him in the face when a voice crept behind them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What the fucking hell do you want from <em>us</em>, Kenny?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another WIP but please bear with me 😆 This story has been on my drafts ever since, and lemme just post it here.</p><p>Lol, so Mikasa and Levi has the same ages here sooooooo let us see where this goes. Hope to see your comments down below!</p><p>As always, Lia 💘</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>